Sarah's bowling score was 40 points more than Greg's, and the average of their two scores was 102. What was Sarah's score? (Recall that the average of two numbers is their sum divided by 2.)
Explanation: The average of their scores is halfway between their scores.  Thus, since their scores differ by 40, and Sarah's score is higher, her score is $102+\frac{40}{2} = \boxed{122}$.

You can do this more precisely by calling Sarah's score $x$, and Greg's score is therefore $x - 40$.  Taking an average: $x - 20 = 102$, and thus, $x = 122$.